DE 10 2007 006 996 A1 discloses a shifting strategy for a transmission of a motor vehicle. According to this shifting strategy, for adapting shifts to be carried out in a transmission, at least one acceleration value corresponding to the acceleration of the motor vehicle, namely an actual value, is recorded by measuring instruments, whereas such actual value of the transmission control unit is compared to a target value. On the basis of a deviation between the actual value and the target value, the carrying out of the subsequent shifts of the transmission control unit is adapted, namely by the fact that at least one clutch is readjusted during the ongoing shift processes and/or re-shifting processes. With such method known from the state of the art, it is already possible to adapt shift processes to some extent.